violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
When Shows Talk...
William: I'm bored. I'm gonna watch some TV. News Reporter: BREAKING NEWS! A woman in the Tampa Bay Area was seen worshiping pics of Kim Il-sung, Kim Jong-il and Kim Jong-un! She is believed to be a refugee from North Korea who still has feelings for the "humane" leaders. William: Wow, this is so ghetto! News Reporter: GHETTO?!?! HAVE YOU SEEN WHAT THE PEOPLE OF NORTH KOREA HAVE BEEN?!?! William: Uhhh... I swear I have not taken drugs in my life, I got sleep, it's just imagination! Lady: Then how come the channel changed? William: WHAT?!?! Pride: And how come we can hear and see everything you do. Gimme sugar Sam. William: I dunno... what do you want? ... Leland: I'M JUST TIRED OF YOU, HATING ON ME FOR NO REASON!!! William: So it was you this whole time? Pennywise: Actually, it is me who's doing this! William: How? Pennywise: I got this TV box thing from Indonesia that can get into shows and do cool edits of them. William: Should I care? Pennywise: Yes! Because I'm planning on hacking the TV station in the Baltimore-Washington metropolitan area and you will all be affected by my savageness! William: Yeah right! Pennywise: Okay then... see you in 2 weeks! 2 weeks later... Violette: Why hello Youtube! Today, William and I are gonna be having a moment together to watch The Emoji Movie. It is gonna be great! William: MOM I TOLD YOU, I AM NOT GONNA BE WATCHING THAT CRAP!!! Violette: I DON'T CARE!!! I WANT A MOMENT BETWEEN YOU AND ME!!! WE HAVEN'T HAVE ONE IN A WHILE!!! William: FINE!!! WE'LL WATCH THE DAMN MOVIE!!! 30 minutes later... Gene: We need to get pass the firewall. Jailbreak: But do you know the passcode? Hi-Five: Well computer! How do we get in? Firewall: What's the name of a clown in the movie IT? Hi-Five: Jenny? Gene: NO!!! IT'S PENNYWISE!!! Hi-Five: Last time I checked, the US penny wasn't a clown! Jailbreak: No, Pennywise the Dancing Clown! Pennywise: Which is who I am! Violette: PENNYWISE?!?! WHATTHEF***AREYOUDOINGI'MTRYINGTODOAFAMILYMOMENTYOUC***!!! (fast talk) Pennywise: I told you William! I will come back! Now I'm gonna hack into the TV station in this area in 3, 2, 1... In the White House... Donald Trump: Nothing's better than watching some 100% quality Minecraft videos... Mike Pence: Mr President, don't you have more important things to do? Donald Trump: I'm on break okay? TV: We interrupt this program for a message from the Supreme Leader Kin Jong-un. Mike Pence: What the hell does this kid want? Pennywise: Greetings! I am Pennywise the Dancing Clown! I'm hacking this TV station to let y'all know that I will be getting your money! Donald Trump: MY MONEY?!?! Mike Pence: Mr. President he's probably joking! Pennywise: I'm not! Look at your bank account! Donald Trump: This can't be re- OH MY GOD!!! I HAVE $0!!! Mike Pence: SAME!!! Pennywise: On top of this, all of your phones are busted, and I'm sending you all Kid Temper Tantrum to destroy you all. Leland: TIME TO DIE!!! Leland cracks open the roof to the White House Donald Trump: OH MY GOD!!! WHY?!?! Mike Pence: HE'S GONNA KILL US!!! William: NOT FOR LONG!!! (slams Leland) Leland: OW!!! Pennywise: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?! William: STOPING YOU!!! NOW DIE!!! Pennywise and Leland: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pennywise and Leland blow up Donald Trump: Oh my god... YOU SAVED US!!! Mike Pence: Thanks! William: Your welcome! Violette: WILLIAMICAN'TBELIEVEYOUKILLEDPENNYWISEANDLELANDTHATISCRAZY!!! (fast talk) William: Those f***ers deserved it! Violette: WILLIAM!!! YOU SAID THE F WORD!!! YOUR GROUNDED!!! Everyone but Violette: COME ON!!! Category:Fanfic Category:Kid Temper Tantrum